battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AC-130 Gunship
The Lockheed AC-130 Spooky/'Spectre Gunship' is a heavily-armed Ground Attack Aircraft variant of the C-130 transport plane. The basic airframe is manufactured by Lockheed, while Boeing is responsible for the conversion into a gunship and for aircraft support. The AC-130A Gunship II superseded the AC-47 Spooky and AC-119 Shadow during the Vietnam War. Battlefield 3 The Gunship is a vehicle appearing in the Battlefield 3 expansion, Armored Kill. Control of the gunship is determined by control of a base—when capturing, an aircraft icon will appear next to the base name, signalling that capturing the base will allow players to use the gunship. However, the gunship itself can remain in possession by the enemy until it is destroyed. The pilot is AI controlled, and automatically patrols an area of the map by flying in its characteristic circles. The gunship also adjusts for altitude on Alborz Mountains. Because it stays at the perimeter, it is not typically seen on the minimap by ground forces, who need to be vigilant to avoid being easy targets. On Rush maps, the gunship automatically advances to the next set of M-COMs, its center point slowly drifting into position. It takes 30 seconds for the gunship to move from one base to the next, and 60 seconds for the gunship to initially arrive. If destroyed, the gunship will not respawn until 120 seconds later, if an M-COM has been destroyed. Players can spawn into either of two gunner positions; one for a 25 autocannon, and one for a large-caliber (probably 105mm) gun. Both can use Zoom Optics (and originally, the high-calibre gunner also had access to Thermal Optics). Both gunners must consider the distance of their engagements—it can take over two seconds for shots to impact, more than enough time for a target vehicle to change course. Both gunners can also access top-mounted 360 degree anti-aircraft guns. These are similar to the systems used by stationary and mobile anti-air units. Since they can only cover the plane's upper hemisphere, enemy aircraft can safely attack the gunship when level with it. Both gunners have access to IR flares, they take 20 seconds to recharge. Well-coordinated gunners can alternate flare drops for maximum safety. Players can parachute out of the aircraft via the "Gunship Paradrop" spawn point, though care should be taken if the gunship is out of bounds. Players also must remember to open their parachute, as they spawn in freefall, unlike spawns from a Radio Beacon. This option is available anytime the gunship is directly controlled by the team, even if both gunner positions are manned. In the spawn screen, the Paradrop option shows the state of the gunship, while the gunner seats preview the attack area. The gunship is vulnerable to enemy aircraft and anti-air weaponry, as it is quite slow and large. Engineer anti-air weapons inflict about 20% damage, while vehicle-mounted heatseekers do about 11% damage. It does not regenerate damage, but does have a high tolerance and plenty of health, and does not lose health when on fire. Controls PC ; : Primary weapon (ground attack) ; : Secondary weapon (anti-air) ; : Switch weapon ; : Fire weapon ; : Toggle zoom ; : IR Flares ; : Exit gunship ; : 25mm gunner position ; : 105mm gunner position Xbox 360 ; : Exit ; : Switch weapon ; : Countermeasures ; : Toggle Zoom ; : Switch seats (if unoccupied) ; : Fire Weapon PS3 Patch history On PC, the controls for each position were originally hard-coded to default values, which may have confused players that customized their key bindings. The patch that corrected PC controls also removed Thermal Optics from the 105mm cannon position. Both seats now use day optics at all times. Splash damage from the 105mm cannon was also decreased against infantry. In Rush maps, the gunship originally spawned according to the server's vehicle timer, which could be as low as zero seconds (instantly respawning after destruction). The gamemode now spawns a gunship once at match start, and once every time an M-COM is destroyed. Gunship 25mm cannon.png|25mm cannon HUD. Gunship 25mm cannon 3x.png|25mm cannon with enhanced zoom. Gunship aa cannon.png|Anti-air cannons (25mm GAU-12 Equalizer) HUD. Gunship aa cannon 3x.png|25mm GAU-12 Equalizer with enhanced zoom level. Trivia *The AC-130 has USAF markings on its tail and wings, regardless of which team is operating it. *The HUD of the 105mm gunner seat is similar to that of the M1 Abrams and M1128, particularly the aiming reticle. *Interestingly, two AA guns are mounted on top of the gunship even though they do not appear on any variant of the AC-130 in real life. This is most likely done to counter the gunship's very slow speed and size, as without these the gunship would be taken out easily by any air vehicle. **The period of time that the gunship takes to complete a full circle depends on the map size, ranging from 72–120 seconds. *Strangely enough, if the gunship is spotted, the player will say that a jet is spotted. *In Rush matches, the gunship was tweaked to spawn after a set of MCOMs was destroyed, but a bug allows it to respawn just after a single MCOM is destroyed, giving the attackers even more firepower than they should have. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Armored Kill